This invention relates to toothbrushes, in particular to toothbrushes having a flexible region between the head and the handle.
Toothbrushes are known in which there is a flexible region, or a flexibility-modifying region, between the head and the handle. One type of such a toothbrush is disclosed in EP 0336641 A in which there is an integral region of "V"-shaped folds between the head and the handle, of which the flexibility may be modified by mans of a longitudinal core of the plastics material of which the toothbrush is made. Another type of such a toothbrush is disclosed in DE 39 23 495 A, in which there are a series of laterally oriented slots in the handle, filled with an elastomeric material so as to modify the flexibility. WO 92117093 discloses a toothbrush in which the flexibility of the head is modified by the presence of lateral slots filled with an elastomer, and WO 92/17092 discloses a toothbrush in which a flexible link is formed between the head and neck by a cut out, extending between the head and neck, and filled with an elastomer.